Orca
, |type = Dolphins and Whales |length = 30ft (9m 14cm) |appearance = A large black dolphin with a white chin and underside, smoky white saddle patch, large paddle-shaped flippers, distinct white eye patches, and a rounded head. |location = Ocean's Graveyard |location2 = * Weddell Sea * Zahhab Region |time = * Day only ( ) * Day and night ( ) |forms = Adult male only }}The orca (Orcinus orca), also known as the killer whale, is a large species of dolphin found in both and . The orca is the largest species of dolphin in the world, hence its colloquial naming as a "whale", and is easily recognizable for its huge size and distinctive black-and-white coloration. Encyclopedia Description Partner description "Your trusted partner! Orcas are at the top of the food chain in every area they inhabit. Even the dangerous waters of Ship's Rest, filled with predators, is nothing but anther feeding ground to an orca. He seems to have some sort of connection with the Jewel of Life. Although they are commonly called "killer whales", orcas are actually dolphins. With their huge, powerful bodies, orcas sit at the top of the dolphin family and have even been known to attack sharks. Judging by the size of this specimen, he is about twenty years old. Orcas are powerful, ferocious animals that are capable of killing polar bears and even blue whales. However, the number of recorded attacks on humans has been exceedingly rare. According to a Pelagoan myth, this is because a great human king made a truce with the orca king." "Easily identified by its black and white coloring and tall dorsal fin, it lives and hunts in groups. Feeding habits vary; some groups only eat fish while others hunt and eat anything, including birds, seals, and even whales larger than themselves." [ Vocalizations ] "The vocalizations of the orca can be divided into three distinct types: click, call, and whistle. Each one has a distinct use. Clicks are mainly used for echolocation, while calls and whistles are used for social interactions within and between groups." Location An orca can be seen during the day in the Ocean's Graveyard once the player has found the Life Beads in the Underwater Ruins of Mo'ia Atoll. After that, it can be seen swimming around the highest point of the wrecked plane's vertical wing. Katherine will make a note of its appearance, but after she does so it is up to the player to decide if they want it as a part of their "partner squad" or not. Orcas can be found both day and night in the Weddell Sea around coordinates D-1SW, where a pair are found swimming near the bottom of an iceberg. A small pod is also found in the Zahhab Region around coordinates D-7, G-7, G-8, and H-7. Coordinate Areas Orca_WS.png|Weddell Sea // D-1SW Orca_ZR.png|Zahhab Region // D-7, G-7, G-8, H-7 Behavior Orcas can be found swimming around at speed either solitary, in a pair, or a loosely grouped pod. They enjoy being petted and having the Sea Whistle played to them. In , their trivia can be unlocked by feeding them. Notes * When the orca vanishes at night from the Ocean's Graveyard, it is replaced by Magu Tapa, a far more sinister and vicious creature. However, neither attempts to engage the player in any sort of activity. * A special orca with a unique saddle patch can be befriended in . ** After reaching its highest level in training (using the Dolphin Bell on Nineball Island), this particular orca learns a special trick known as the Thunder Cyclone. * A cutscene showing a pod of orcas going on a hunt can be unlocked. * Orcas are the only species of befriendable dolphin in Blue World that can regularly be found in more than one region. Real-Life Information * Orcas are currently listed as Data Deficient according to the IUCN Red List. This is due to the unique types that orcas are sub-classified under (see below), which the IUCN have regarded as causing a likelihood that there are different species of orca for different types. ** The issues surrounding types leads to a classic example of the species problem. The species problem is, to put it simply, a scientific and philosophical problem that asks to define exactly what a species is; the world cannot be perfectly, neatly divided into the classic kingdoms, phylums, orders, families, genera, species, and occasional sub-species, as all creatures across all countries and all environments differ slightly. For example, two colonies of fire ants from different parts of the world will never be precisely the same in terms of all behaviors and actions and lifestyles. * The orca was first named and classified by Swedish zoologist Carl Linnaeus in 1758. Since then, 41 alternate scientific names have been proposed for the orca, although the original Orcinus orca has remained its sole accepted name. * Orcas are unique amongst dolphins in that they are classified under three different "Types": A, B, C, and D. These types are subject to controversy as several organizations and scientists have attempted to argue that they constitute entirely different species of orca, but as of yet are still classified under one species. ** Type A orcas can be considered the most generic of the orca types as their appearance (see right) is the most well-known. They reside mostly in open oceans and waters and live on a diet consisting mainly of minke whales. *** Orcas of the Southern Ocean feed primarily on Antarctic minke whales. ** Type B orcas are much smaller than Type A orcas but are relatively similar in other departments. They differ slightly from Type A orcas in terms of color, being slightly lighter and very lightly yellow-tinted, with a small "dorsal cape" from the eye patch to the saddle patch. These orcas reside near the Arctic ice pack and feed mostly on seals. ** Type C orcas are the smallest of all Types but compensate for their smaller size by traveling and hunting in the largest pods of all Types. They have a distinctively slanted eye patch rather than the elliptical eye patch of Types A and B, but otherwise, are very similar to Type B in the way of their appearance. These orcas have only been observed feeding on Antarctic toothfish. ** Very little is known about Type D orcas, as they have only been recognized based on photographs dating back to 1955 and six sightings at sea since 2004. In terms of appearance, they appear to resemble Type A best but still differ greatly from all other Types. They have a tiny eye patch, shorter and narrower dorsal fin, a head that is bulbous rather than tapering, and smaller teeth. * Orcas are known to grow up to 9 m (30 ft.) long and weigh up to 10 tons. On males, their dorsal fins can reach up to 1.8 m (6 ft.) in height. * Orcas are also named "killer whales" for a good reason: their bodies are built to be incredibly well-adapted for hunting. Orcas have powerfully-built, stocky, muscular bodies that grant them the power necessary for hunting. Their broad tail flukes give them the ability to propel themselves at high speeds, and their paddle-like flippers, combined with their giant dorsal fins, provide stability. Orcas can sustain 30 mp/h speeds due to their incredible stamina and muscular build, which helps contribute to their worldwide distribution. Additionally, they have incredibly powerful jaws which, combined with their sharp teeth and ability to strike at speeds of up to 30 mp/h, can be extremely destructive to any prey unfortunate enough to be caught in their jaws. ** The incredible hunting prowess and power behind orcas contribute to them being the apex predator of almost every ecosystem they are part of, as well as leading to them being dubbed the greatest rival to great white sharks. In 2019 alone, several cases of great whites being purposefully targeted for their fat- and oil-rich organs by orcas have been reported. * Orcas in the wild have lifespans between 50 to 80 years, with one orca even being presumed to be around 105 years old at the time of her presumed death. However, in captivity, orcas tragically fail to live even into their 20s or 30s. ** SeaWorld, an Orlando-based theme park company, has held orca shows for decades, where orcas who are born to a line of orcas originally abducted from the environment are made to train and perform shows featuring stunts and live performers who interact with them. These orcas, however, have been known to be mistreated '''for much of their lifespans; they are put in tiny environments with very little room to move or freely travel, something that orcas in the wild do constantly, and have been involved in various attacks and accidents where they have '''attacked or even killed their trainers, having been driven mad by their sustained, repetitive, and poor living conditions that they endure for years. * Orcas are among the most well-evolved and intelligent '''animals in the world. They possess ample eyesight both in and outside of the water, incredibly well-developed hearing (and, by extension, excellent echolocation), and a good sense of touch. Additionally, they are some of the most well-adapted '''pack hunters and group coordinators on the planet, and formidable problem solvers known for their ability to strategize when hunting. They have also been known to be very playful creatures, in the sense of being both occasionally amiable towards humans and other creatures, and in the sense of playing with their prey and taunting them before devouring them. * The white marking that sits just behind the orca's tall dorsal fin is called the saddle patch. Every orca has a unique saddle patch and scientists that regularly survey a consistent group of these creatures can use the patch as a way to identify the specific whale they are observing. * Although no gender is provided to the orcas in-game, one can deduce that they are all male due to their dorsal fins. In male orcas, the dorsal fin is much taller and less curved than in females. Gallery Orca_3.png EO2 Orca.jpg Keiko.jpg OrcaPartner.jpg OrcainWeddellSea.jpg R4E 0001.jpg Greetings.jpg P9750034.JPG Category:Creatures Category:Dolphins and Whales Category:Mammals Category:Cold-Water Life Category:Jean-Eric's Favorite Creatures Category:Creatures That Offer Rides Category:Zahhab Region Category:Zahhab Region Creatures Category:Weddell Sea Category:Weddell Sea Creatures Category:Creatures in Endless Ocean Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Endless Ocean Category:Featured Category:Ship's Rest Category:Ship's Rest Creatures Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Cetaceans Category:EUO Complete